


Rented

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Altered Reality, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Drift - Freeform, Eating out, Fingering, Forced Nudity, M/M, Master Tech, Masturbation, Memory Changing, Mind Control, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other, Panic Attack, Rape, Sex Bots, Sex Slave, Upgrades, enslavement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott is a rentable sex toy in a world that sees his kind as a means to an end, sex.  But maybe he has finally found the right people to own him completely and forever?  Or will their love only end when they can no longer pay for his body?





	Rented

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mischief Takes Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074077) by [ract46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46). 



> What can I say; I had an image that just made this pop into my head. And the plot thickens around master tech….

Scott sat on his shelf, really just a bench attached to the wall to keep his body the most on display for potential renters.  His tight hairless body utterly exposed as he sat there naked, semi hard, with his legs spread to reveal his assets to prospective clients.  Several times men and women of all ages would wander past, fondling, holding, cupping, or out right playing with his body as they looked over the statistics above his head, attached to the wall so that people always knew where to find him when he wasn’t rented out.  His job was to sit there silently while they felt him up and had their way with his flesh, only speaking when a question was asked directly to him.  But seldom did anything like that happen, mostly if they didn’t like what they saw in the statistics, they’d leave.  But he did have regulars who rented him frequently.  He felt himself going into an easy smile as one of them walked up with someone else in tow.  
  
“This is the one I was talking about.” Danny gestured to Scott.  
  
“I don’t know.  You know I’m not into guys.” His friend said with his arms crossed across his chest, looking very much like he didn’t want to be there.  
  
“Hey, Lydia finally said she’d be okay with a threesome.  You need someone who’s good in bed, who you can be around and that you know you can trust.  And while I’d sleep with you... Lydia isn’t my type.” Danny smirked.  
  
“Yeah...” He sighed.  “I don’t see why we can’t rent one of the female ones...” He looked over his shoulder at the other side of the room where only a few of the female models were left on their shelves.  
  
“Because you know she’ll never go for that.” Danny rolled his eyes.  “And trust me, this one knows how to make you feel good.”  
  
“How many times have you rented it?” His friend narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Hey Damon and I have our fights and I need to have sex... And he’s cute.” Danny smirked, letting his hand caress across Scott’s pecks feeling the firm warm muscles through the skin.  
  
“Dude.” His friend blushed.  
  
“I know you’re new to all this.  But I promised you I’d get you a model I knew about and that I knew you could deal with.” He kept his hands firmly on Scott’s hard nipple.  
  
“It’s not so much that... I just... You’re molesting it in public....” He tried to look away.  
  
“Jackson, listen, you’re going to have to get used to the idea of it touching you and you touching it, and while most of that’s going to be in private...” He quickly snatched Jackson’s hand and wrapped it around Scott’s cock, firmly holding Jackson’s hand in place as he tried to squirm away.  
  
“DANNY!” He hissed.  
  
“Jackson, just relax, it’s stranger if you’re not doing this here.” Danny patted his friend on the shoulder and helped him slowly stroke back and forth on Scott’s rapidly hardening erection.  
  
“It seems so... Life like...” Jackson said in a low voice.  
  
“Remarkably so.” Danny smiled.  “Just wait till it has it’s mouth on your dick...”  
  
“Danny.” Jackson’s face was red as he looked around.  
  
“It’s okay Jackson.  Everyone in here is renting one of these things for sex.  It doesn’t mater that you’re a guy looking at a male unit.” He slowly moved Jackson’s hand up and down Scott’s shaft.  “All that matters is if you like him enough to have sex with him.  You know Lydia has been wanting you to have a threesome with another guy, and while I’m flattered you asked me... I think she wants someone who she can enjoy, not just watching you with another guy.” Danny gave a soft smile.  
  
“You sure this is the only way?” Jackson looked up, his eyes showing how unsure he was.  
  
“I’ll be with you for tonight so you can test him out and see how things go.”  
  
“Okay.” Jackson turned back to Scott and nodded, more to himself.  Danny grinned and swiped his credit card in the slot next to Scott.  He dialed in a few things on the touch pad and Scott felt the system locking him on the shelf shut off.  He smiled as he leaned forward and stood up, slightly taller then Jackson.  
  
“Hi.” Scott smiled.  
  
“Hi...” Jackson blushed, realizing that Scott wasn’t a mindless bot, and let go of his cock, suddenly feeling rude for having held on this long.  His hand releasing Scott like he’d been burned.  
  
“It’s okay if you want to hold my penis.” Scott smiled and Jackson looked around.  
  
“don’t say things like that please.” He hissed.  
  
“Okay.  Danny selected which mode you wanted me set for.” Scott turned to look at Danny.  “If you’d be so kind, my tablet is behind the recharge shelf.”  
  
“Right.  Don’t want to forget that.” Danny picked it up and started looking through settings.  
  
“It has a remote?” Jackson frowned.  
  
“Well unless you’re wanting both of us in the bed tonight, I figured I’d kind of pilot it a little… “ Danny looked up.  “Or are you wanting me in bed tonight.” Jackson blushed furiously as he looked down.  “It’s okay.” Danny put his hand on Jackson’s shoulder before walking them over to a secondary section of the store.  “My friend is having his first renting experience, I think he’d feel better if the Scott model was wearing his shorts.”  
  
“Right away sir.” A woman smiled as she went into a back room and came back with a very small bundle of white fabric and handed it over to Danny who nodded and walked back to Scott and handed it to him.  Scott simply unrolled the pair of short shorts and slipped them on.  The white material clinging to his body and was quite striking against his darker skin, but left nothing to the imagination.  And with the slits up the side it showed off more skin then was strictly necessary.  
  
“Can we go…” Jackson sighed.  
  
“Sure.” Danny opened the door and Scott scanned the cars out in front of the shop and walked over to Jacksons.  
  
“How did you know that’s mine?”  
  
“Registration puts it to your parents.  I have access to Danny’s social media accounts and recognized the last name and the photos you are tagged in.” Scott stood there and waited for Jackson who opened the back door and he got in quietly and sat down.  
  
“It’s not going to like… run out of power in the middle is it?” Jackson looked at Danny.  
  
“My battery is fully charged for a maximum twenty seven and a half hours worth of extreme strenuous and continual use.  Is that sufficient enough for your purposes for me?” Scott looked between them as Danny sat down.  
  
“Should be.  Jackson’s a virgin.”  
  
“DANNY!?” Jackson wailed.  
  
“Well unless you’ve been using dildos or fucking guys on the side, you’re a virgin with men.” Danny roll his eyes.  
  
“Ah, understood.  Will you be receiving or giving during our initial session?” Danny snorted.  
  
“Danny.” Jackson glowered.  
  
“Let’s not damage his ego too much on the first go.  We’ll start with him topping you and then move to swapping with you topping him.” Danny smiled.  
  
“Understood.  Will you be joining us?”  
  
“Dunno yet.  I’m not sure Jackson’s up for… me yet.”  
  
“You are an accomplished lover.  In fact that last session required me to undergo a full diagnostic to determine the full extent of just what you’d done to me.”  
  
“Nice.” Danny smirked.  
  
“Dude, why are you so happy about that?”  
  
“Means I’m so good in bed they didn’t know what I’d done to the sex bot that has sex every day.”  
  
“Not ever day.  I’ve seen a decline as of late.  They’re thinking of offering an upgrade to my model.  Which means I would either be recycled or sold off.”  
  
“Sucks that they’d just drop you like that.  But if you’re up for sale make sure they call me.”  
  
“You are one of my top regulars.”  
  
“Oh?” Danny turned around.  “Where do I rank?”  
  
“This visit makes you number two on the leader board of most visits to this model.” Scott blinked at him.  
  
“Who’s number one?”  
  
“I’m not allowed to reveal that information.” Scott shook his head.  
  
“Oh I think we can go around that.” Danny pulled the tablet out and started playing with settings.  
  
“Dude, don’t break that…” Jackson looked worried as he drove.  
  
“Eh, I know what I’m doing.  I’ve downloaded mods into him before that change his move set.  So I know my way around his os.” Danny started opening windows and clicking in odd places till a small coding screen appeared and Danny entered the information to access the lock out settings and turned on Scott’s ability to answer his questions.  “Scott, who’s the top customer.”  
  
“Mr. Harris.” Danny and Jackson looked at each other.  
  
“What does he have you do?” Jackson asked.  
  
“Often he has me dominate him and he really enjoys when I milk his prostate.  In face recently I…”  
  
“That’s enough Scott.”  
  
“Okay.” Scott smiled softly.  
  
“On the list of things I didn’t need to know….” Jackson muttered.  
  
“yeah….” Danny muttered.  
  
“Let’s just… do this.” Jackson muttered as he drove on.  
  


***

  
  
“Turn around.” Jackson crossed his arms, stripped down to his boxers.  
  
“Jackson.  I’ve seen it before.”  
  
“That’s different.” Jackson blushed.  
  
“Jackson.  I’m sitting in the room with you two to make sure the settings are going okay.  And I’m going to see it anyways.” Danny sat down in the chair facing the bed.  
  
“Fine.” Jackson blushed, lowering his boxers and standing there naked with a flush on his face.  
  
“You have a lovely penis.” Scott chimed in.  
  
“Thanks.” Jackson blushed.  
  
“Do you want me to hold it?”  
  
“S-sure…” Jackson blushed as Scott walked up and invaded his personal space before taking a gentle hold around Jackson in his warm hand and slowly jerking him off as he walked closer and kissed Jackson.  
  
“You’re handsome.” Scott smiled, as his other hand come up to cup Jackson’s face.  
  
“Danny…”  
  
“Don’t stress over it so much.  Just let it happen.” Danny was playing with the tablet.  
  
“Just relax..” Scott kissed Jackson and again, backing him to the bed and sitting him down on it before kissing down Jackson’s jaw line to his neck and chest, down and down till he was swallowing around Jackson as he deep throated him.  
  
“FUCK…” Jackson moaned.  
  
“I know right?” Danny smirked.  
  
“F… fuck…” Jackson tried to relax as Scott did things to him that even Lydia hadn’t ever managed.  But he nearly jumped when warm fingers began to stroke across his hole and soon came back with lube spread on them to enter him.  It was the first thing to ever go inside him and he spread his thighs with insistence from Scott as he lay there thrashing in front of his best friend as he controlled the sex bot who was molesting him.  Jackson blushed and moaned.  It was too much… it… “Shit…” Jackson moaned as he came down Scott’s throat.  He wanted nothing more then to stay in that nebulus pleasure place but Scott started talking.  
  
“Do you want to fuck me now, or should I go ahead and fuck you while you recover?”  
  
“I need a bit…” Jackson panted.  
  
“Okay.” Scott crouched down, and spread Jackson’s thighs before beginning to eat him out.  FUCK!  Jackson looked at Danny who just smirked, adjusting himself through his jeans as he watched.  He was clearly enjoying himself.  
  
“D-danny…” Jackson whimpered.  
  
“Yes Jackson?” Danny raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I said… I… ne… needed a bit…” Jackson tried to glare.  
  
“So he’s skipping a head.” Danny gave a wicked smirk as Scott began working fingers in with his tongue, stretching and making Jackson thrash before panting as Scott pulled back before slicking himself up and placing the tip of his swollen head to Jackson’s puckered hole.  
  
“Please relax.” Scott said looking into Jackson’s eyes as he entered Jackson. He went slowly, dragging himself along the inside of Jackson’s fluttering hole till he bottomed out and put his hands on Jackson’s shoulders, gently messaging the tension away.  “Sssh… just relax.” Scott comforted Jackson who wasn’t even aware he was crying or whining.  But Scott held him close and waited till he sensed Jacksons’ comfort rising enough to move.  And with a decisive thrust of his hips, he managed to nail a deep thrust that raked across Jackson’s prostate making him whimper and beg for more.  
  
Jackson was panting and out of breath before too long.  A couple more positions and he was spraying his load onto his own chest as he clung to Scott’s body.  Scott kept going and going and Jackson sobbed through a second and third orgasm.  But still Scott didn’t cum.  “Shit… is … is he ever going to cum?” Jackson whimpered, clutching the bed.  
  
“Oh fuck, sorry.” Danny looked up. “I was… I accidently locked his orgasm… sorry.” He tapped a button on the tablet and Scott bottomed out before cumming in Jackson’s ass.  It felt like several pent up loads spraying in one epic release before he moved to cuddle Jackson.  “That’s weird…” Danny frowned.  
  
“What is?” Jackson asked with a yawn, much more comfortable with the idea of being naked in front of Danny now.  
  
“There’s a hidden layer to the control.  I think I….” Danny stopped talking as the display that showed Scott and his features and settings changed to suddenly have a lot of locked commands.  “The fuck… I’ve never seen any of this.” Danny started checking out what things were labeled as.  “Dude he has a secure memory node… why would they have a secure memory node in him?” Danny frowned.  “Scott, can you tell me anything about SM-Primex drive?”  
  
“That drive is currently locked out from my access.  No data is allowed out of that secure drive.  But sensory data is flowing into it.”  
  
“Do… do you think they’re recording their customers?” Danny frowned.  
  
“Shit.. I hope not.” Jackson started to get stressed again.  “C-can you hack in and… maybe delete any videos of me?” He blushed.  
  
“I’ll try.” Danny rolled his eyes and started playing with it.  “Huh…” Danny frowned.  “Hang on.” He got a connector cable and hooked his own tablet into it before playing around with the setting and loading his hacking tools.  In short order he had the password cracker working on the secured drive.  Though they knew they’d gotten in before the tool clicked to tell them.  Scott who’d been quietly cuddling Jackson went stock still.  
  
“Scott?” Danny looked up worried.  
  
“Scott?” Jackson turned around to look at the sort of blank look on Scott’s face.  “What’s wrong with it?”  
  
“I… I’m not…”  
  
“Scott McCall - Primary Existence Drive is unlocked, Scott McCall will resume awareness in 3… 2… 1…” Scott spoke before blinking and looking around the room confused…  “J-Jackson… I…” He frowned blinking around the room.  “How did I… where are my clothes…” Scott pulled back, his movement less graceful some how.  “I… I don’t know how I got here… I…” Scott started crying.  “D-Danny… why… what’s going on?” He frowned, starting to cry.  Jackson went to touch him and he scrambled back and fell of the bed.  Jackson looked at Danny and Danny shrugged before coming towards Scott.  He barely touched him before Scott screamed.  “DON’T TOUCH ME!” Curling in on himself as much as possible he tried to cover himself and hide.  
  
“I don’t know what’s going on… I…”  
  
“I remember…” Scott’s voice was broken from the crying.  “I remember sitting the shop.  I remember people touching me… I remember people buying me… over and over… gods they raped me… over and over…” Scott started crying harder.  “I don’t understand.  Why can’t I remember how I got there… why can’t I…” He stopped and just slumped over.  
  
“What’d you do?” Jackson hissed.  
  
“I put him into sleep mode…” A fresh tear started.  
  
“Shouldn’t he not be able to do that in sleep mode?” Jackson blinked.  
  
“He can’t hear us… He can’t see us.  He’s… It’s asleep.” Danny corrected himself.  
  
“Scott can you hear us?” Jackson asked and Scott’s eye moved to look at him, a look of panic in the eyes as he cried, his body locked around him.  “Danny unlock him, unlock him now.” Jackson looked at Danny who was shocked and Jackson ran over and unlocked him.  Scott slumped against the wall, the sounds of his ragged breathing starting up again.  “Scott I’m going to give you a blanket to wrap up in.  I promise not to touch you otherwise.” Jackson approached him and passed him the blanket.  Scott nodded and covered himself up.  
  
“This isn’t right…” Danny glanced at Scott before going back to the tablet.  “This.. hang on…” Danny frowned as he started going through some of the locked files by title.  “There are names in here… our names.  Why would there be locked files with our names in here…”  
  
“Unlock mine.  We’ll see what that does and that way you don’t get into any trouble.” Jackson turned to Danny.  
  
“Okay.” He used his program to input the same password as before and this time he got a prompt asking if he wanted to apply.  He clicked apply and Jackson got unsteady on his feet before sitting down.  
  
“Fuck… Danny what…” Jackson looked over at Scott and blinked.  “HOLY FUCK!  SCOTT!?” He looked freaked out.   “Where the hell have you been, your mom’s been worried sick. You’ve been missing for like a year now where…” Jackson stopped.  He knew exactly where Scott had been for the last year.  Almost a year ago was when the ‘Scott’ model had shown up in the new sex bot display window.  And people had started renting him.  They’d all seen him.  How had they not remembered who he was?  “Danny… why didn’t we remember who he was?” Jackson turned to Danny.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Danny frowned.  
  
“Danny, this is Scott McCall.  Our Alpha.  Stiles’ best friend.  He kept Stiles from murdering me when I was the Kanima.  The thing that attacked you in the club.”  
  
“Jackson… I wasn’t ever attacked in a club.  I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“How.. you unlocked my memories…” Jackson looked at the tablet.  
  
“But that would mean this thing can effect us.  It’s Scott’s control, we’re not robots.”  
  
“Neither is he.” Jackson brought up something on the display and it was showing Scott’s vitals.  
  
“That’s … that’s not possible.”  
  
“Someone did something to him… tied him to that tablet and then erased him from everyone’s minds.  And let us think he was some sort of sex toy so we’d rent him and sleep with him, with no memory of any of the stuff that’s happened.”  
  
“Let’s unlock my file.”  
  
“Okay.” Jackson nodded taking the tablet.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this will be few and far between for a while.


End file.
